


Sacred Trust

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [15]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Breast Fucking, Facials, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, charles's breasts are quite small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is taking this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Trust

A flash of muted but real terror crosses Charles's face as Erik tightens the last knot, but he just stares up with those bluer than blue eyes and _trusts_. Erik whimpers, shuddering and kissing Charles breathless. "So beautiful," he whispers, "So fucking beautiful." 

Charles's only answer is a soft and desperate mewling noise that's going to haunt Erik's wet dreams. He swallows up that beautiful little sound and forces more out of Charles, devouring his mouth. There's still that backlog of kisses inside him, every single one he's been wanting to give Charles this whole time, and now he takes care of some small fraction of it, nibbling and sucking, tongue-fucking Charles's mouth, one hand resting heavy and protective on his throat, but not squeezing. No, he wants to keep Charles safe.

"Erik," Charles whimpers, arching up, "please…"

"Mm? And what it is you want, my little sugar pig?"

Charles laughs breathlessly. "I want you to touch me, dammit."

"Ask nicely," Erik purrs.

Charles whines, squirming and tugging at his bonds. "Please, Erik?"

"Ah, but please what, blue eyes?"

He blushes that bright, schoolboy pink. "Erik…" he whines, plaintive and beyond adorable as he struggles a little against the ties, the thick muscle in his arms from years of wheeling around standing out in sharp relief. Erik trails his fingertips over Charles's chest in a figure-eight that avoids the tight peaks of his nipples, making them pebble harder still. Charles writhes and moans, strong arms making the headboard creak. "Please, Erik, pinch them," Charles whimpers, blushing deeper than ever.

"These?" Erik murmurs, giving each nipple a firm pinch. They're too sensitized to be really rough with, and Erik has found that slow and hard works the best. 

Charles groans long and low, teeth catching his perfect lower lip. "Oh, _Erik_ …"

"God, you're so beautiful." Erik leans down to press a kiss over Charles's heart. "So fucking perfect." Charles whines so sharply in response that it makes Erik wary. "Charles?"

"Green," Charles whispers. 

Erik purrs and bites his throat, startling a soft keen out of Charles. "Good. I don't want to do anything my sweet boy doesn't want." Charles melts, then tenses again, sobbing and struggling as Erik sucks one nipple into his mouth. He whimpers Erik's name over and over, writhing as Erik worships his chest. He makes a devastated little noise when Erik stops, and opens his eyes, staring up as Erik straddles his chest.

Erik chuckles. "It's just so pretty I can't resist," he murmurs, gently rutting along Charles's sternum. "I love how smooth you are, Charles. How soft your skin is and how strong you are." Charles whimpers and melts in his bonds, gasping as Erik drips lube onto his chest and starts fucking it in earnest. "So perfect," Erik growls, stroking the head of his cock over those hard little nipples and making Charles keen softly. "God, you're amazing." He shifts further forward, kneeling over Charles's neck so he can take his cock in hand and trace that perfect mouth. He teases, brushing it over and over the unbelievable softness of Charles's red lips, fascinated by Charles's hunger. He mewls and stretches and struggles to take the head into his mouth, eyes big and pleading. Erik shudders and plays with him a while longer.

"Tell me what you want, _balibt_ ," he purrs, the endearment slipping out without his permission. Lucky for him that Charles is absolutely gone and doesn't speak a word of Yiddish anyway.

"I want your cock," Charles whimpers, yanking on the ties again. They will never be the same after this, and the idea of physical proof of this moment makes Erik shiver. "Please, please, please Erik, I need it." He chases the tip with soft, open mouth again, and Erik finally relents, groaning as he feeds Charles the first few inches. He can't comfortably take any more in this position, and it really, really doesn't matter. Erik braces one hand on the headboard, the other holding his cock in place for Charles. He groans as Charles suckles and licks, whimpering with every little movement of Erik across his tongue. He tries to tell Charles how amazing he is, but speaking is difficult.

"Ch-charles," he gasps at last, "I want to come on your face, give me a color." 

Charles hesitates long enough that Erik thinks he'll have to ask again, then speaks. "Chartreuse?"

Erik laughs, breathless and happy. "Promise not to get any in your eyes?" He cries out as Charles wraps that mouth around the head of his cock for a hot and endless moment.

"Green."

Erik groans, pulling out and giving himself the last three strokes he needs, panting and groaning as he shudders through the last of it, Charles's pretty mouth all covered in white slick. Gazing down at that, Erik can't even worry if Charles will think it's weird before he's kissing him, moaning into his mouth as he licks and sucks it clean. Charles shakes under him, yanking at the ties again and begging to come, voice cracking and eyes filling with tears as he pleads with Erik.

"Hush, dearest, hush," Erik whispers, kissing his tears away. "I'll take care of you." And he does, milking it out of Charles with two hands on his nipples, driving him higher and higher, his helpless and breathy moans nearly enough to get Erik hard again. "Close, baby? Are you close?"

"Yes," he whimpers, and begs Erik to kiss him, only stopping when Erik's mouth is on his, swallowing Charles's little noises as well as the wail when he comes, eyes huge.


End file.
